In prior-art roller conveying devices, the transfer between longitudinal and cross roller conveyors takes place by means of rotary tables, which pick up the individually packaged products or the carrier for the individually packaged products when the rotary tables are stopped and pivot them slowly about the center of the individually packaged product or along an arc into the release direction of the second conveyor track in order to release the individually packaged product there.